


I Don't Wanna Hide Us Away

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Headcanon, Judge Louis, Little Mix perform, M/M, Outing, X Factor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: It's the X Factor final, and Louis' excited to see Little Mix perform. As he sits back to watch, he's blissfully unaware of how his life is about to change...





	I Don't Wanna Hide Us Away

**Author's Note:**

> A little headcanon of mine that I haven't been able to get out of my head. Title is from Little Mix's 'Secret Love Song Part 2'.
> 
> Enjoy, let me know your thoughts in the comments. x

Louis applauded along with the other judges as the VT played throughout the O2 arena, hyping up the fact Little Mix were finally about to take to the stage. The screams from the young girls gathered in the arena were almost deafening as a few members of the crew dashed about, making sure things were ready for the girls to descend onto the stage in a matter of moments, ready to perform their new single  _ Woman Like Me.  _

Louis loved the girls, he really did. He remembered the nights they’d all spent together back when Zayn had been dating Perrie a few years ago, everyone getting on like a house on fire. It felt like a lifetime ago at times. They were just lovely girls who had hit the big time thanks to the X Factor, much like himself and the other One Directions boys, and he always loved when they had a chance to get together and catch up. He was ready to tweet and promote the fuck out of this single and quickly sat back in his seat, hands clasped on his tummy as he readied himself to enjoy the show.

“Little Mix!” bellowed the announcer, his voice reverberating around every corner of the room, lights flashed everywhere as smoke billowed across the stage, pulsating beats ringing out as the track began. Everyone was singing along, and Louis was bopping his feet around under the desk, knowing how much Harry would love this if he was here. He might proclaim to be a big Beatles and Fleetwood Mac fan, which of course he was, but Louis had caught him one too many times shaking his hips to  _ Black Magic _ , singing along as he cooked dinner for the pair of them to be able to deny he was a fan of the girls.

The song was catchy and Louis knew they had a hit on their hands, watching their dance break as a video of Nicki Minaj rapping her section of the song played on the screen above them, unable to attend to join their performance, which Louis felt was a bit of a shame. Still, the girls put on a show regardless, and as they sang their final note, the arena erupted and Louis pushed himself up and out of his chair, on his feet to cheer for the girls. He caught their eyes and grinned, sending them a thumbs up as the camera panned onto his face. He knew it would send Twitter into a frenzy but he didn't mind. He’d support the girls to the end.

He sat down as Dermot wandered onto the stage, having a quick chat with Jesy and Perrie, who spoke eloquently, full of enthusiasm as always. Both girls backed Dalton to win, which just broadened the smile on Louis’ face as he listened intently to their chat. Dermot soon slipped off to the side and Louis turned in confusion, looking to the side to one of the floor managers to see what was going on. The show was meant to cut to a commercial break before Dalton came back on stage to perform with James Arthur, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen now. The arena hummed as well with chatter of what was happening, and all of the lights in the arena dimmed, leaving only spotlights on the four women on stage, now stood in a row, solemn expressions on their faces.

Familiar piano notes rang out and everyone screamed in recognition before they quickly hushed, wanting to hear Jade’s powerful opening lines.   
  
_ We keep behind closed doors _ __  
_ Every time I see you, I die a little more _ __  
_ Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls _ _  
_ _ It'll never be enough_

_ As you drive me to my house _ __  
_ I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down _ __  
_ You and I both have to hide _ __  
_ On the outside where I can't be yours and you~_ __  
_ Can't be mine _ __  
_ But I know this _ _  
_ _ We got a love that is homeless_

Louis held his breath. He knew this song. He adored this song. This song meant a lot to him, more than he’d ever confess to anyone. It was one he and Harry had been listening to for years, the meaning of it hitting home hard for both of them, and it had become an anthem of sorts for the pair of them. He and Harry listened to it when they had down days, days when they were on other sides of the world, forced to be parted from each other, simply because it suited management to place them in separate places, trying to crush any idea of ‘Larry Stylinson’ being a reality.

As the girls transitioned into the chorus, Perrie’s powerful vocals pushing out the high notes with ease, Louis allowed his eyes to slip shut, remembering the times Harry had sung the words in a lower key while they were tangled up in bed, sweating and naked after making love, expressing their love in the best way they knew how. 

_ Why can't I hold you in the street? _ __  
_ Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? _ __  
_ I wish that it could be like that _ __  
_ Why can't it be like that? _ __  
_ 'Cause I'm yours _ __  
_ Why can't I say that I'm in love? _ __  
_ I wanna shout it from the rooftops _ __  
_ I wish that it could be like that _ __  
_ Why can't it be like that? _ _  
_ __ 'Cause I'm yours

Harry’s voice had wavered, thick with emotion for how real those words were for the pair of them. It had been hard enough when they’d been teenagers at the beginning of the band, in the thick of their new love, forced to hide how they really felt. Everyone had seen through it, of course, but it didn't make things any easier for them. Instead, Harry was forced into his womanising image while Louis had been lumbered with a fake girlfriend, parading her around in front of the paps like he didn't know they were there. It stung, and even now, eight years later, the fact he couldn’t walk down the street with Harry, holding his hand, hurt deeply. Louis wasn’t sure it would ever not hurt.

_ It's obvious you're meant for me _ __  
_ Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly _ __  
_ But I'll never show it on my face _ __  
_ But we know this, we got a love that is homeless _ __  
  
As Jesy moved into the second verse, Louis opened his eyes and realised her eyes were on his. She was singing at him and Louis swallowed heavily, wishing she’d look elsewhere. He felt like he was stripped bare, like she was looking inside him, reading his every thought. He didn't want the camera to zoom in on him and see his tears, see how much he was hurting inside. Harry had always said that those first two lines of the second verse were written about him and Louis, how they felt about each other. Harry believed that they really were meant to be, that they were perfect for each other, and he’d written them in Louis’ birthday card that year, surrounding it with hearts and kisses. It had been perfect, just like them.

_ Why can't you hold me in the street? _ __  
_ Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? _ __  
_ I wish that it could be like that _ __  
_ Why can't we be like that? _ __  
_ 'Cause I'm yours _ __  
_ Why can't I say that I'm in love? _ __  
_ I wanna shout it from the rooftops _ __  
_ I wish that it could be like that _ __  
_ Why can't we be like that? _ _  
_ _ 'Cause I'm yours_

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis caught sight of the camera moving across the judges, Robbie and Ayda holding hands as they watched, her head resting on his shoulder, and Louis felt a pang of jealousy deep inside of himself. He wished so much he could have what they did, publicly, at least. He had Harry, he’d always had Harry and that would never change. But he could never have him in this way, no matter how much he wanted him to. Sure, his contract with Simon and Syco had ended yesterday, but Louis knew that didn't mean things were going to change. He wasn’t that lucky. 

Harry was the one who always called him home, the one he went to when he wanted to cry, to vent, to be loved. Harry was his one constant in the crazy world they inhabited together, and he wished he could shout from the rooftops what an amazing man he had by his side, how he made his life better just by being in it. But he couldn’t. It wasn’t accepted as being okay, and they had to hide. As much as Louis loved everything about his life; being in One Direction, living out his dream, he knew he’d go back and change it all in a heartbeat if he could just be Harry’s in front of everyone, in public, to the world. It was all he wanted, and it was the one thing he couldn’t have. It was always just out of reach.

The girls moved into the bridge and Louis watched as they separated, Jesy and Leigh-Anne moving to one side of the stage, while Perrie and Jade walked slowly to the other side. Louis quickly turned to look over his shoulder and saw the arena was lit up with thousands of phone lights, much like it had been at Harry’s concert right here in this arena back in April. It had been an amazing moment, and Louis had enjoyed every moment of that, even as hidden away as he was. Seeing the place lit up like this made Louis smile, and he turned, focusing back in on the girls as they sang beautifully, meaning every word.

_ I don't wanna live love this way _ __  
_ I don't wanna hide us away _ __  
_ I wonder if it ever will change _ __  
_ I'm living for that day _ __  
_ Someday _ __  
__  
The girls turned to the back of the stage as Jesy lifted to the mic to her full lips again, slowly but surely singing the first part of the chorus again, barely any backing track to accompany her rich and full vocals. The stage lit up slowly as the doors at the back of the stage parted, and silence fell as she sang, holding her sustained note perfectly without a wobble as a silhouette made their way towards the front of the stage.    
  
_ When you hold me in the street _ __  
_ And you kiss me on the dance floor _ __  
_ I wish that we could be like that _ __  
_ Why can't we be like that _ _  
_ __ 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

Louis held his breath. He recognised that figure. He’d know it anywhere, even from a million miles away. But it couldn’t be. Harry was meant to be at home, in Holmes Chapel watching with his mum. He’d phoned him earlier, in fact, wishing him luck, facetiming with the girls to wish them luck with their song too. But it was him. Louis had no doubt of that, and he felt his hands start to shake where they were sat on the arm rests of his chair, not comprehending what the hell was happening.

There was a pause in the song, instead of the typical shift into the final chorus. A spotlight slowly lit up, revealing the body to be that of his fiancé, his beautiful Harry. He was dressed in Louis’ favourite suit, the one Harry had worn to the Dunkirk premiere, the one that Louis had nearly messed up in the hotel before Harry had walked the Red Carpet. He looked stunning but Louis could see the nerves in his eyes, the way his fingers shook as they clutched the bouquet of white roses in his hands, his silver engagement ring wrapped around his ring finger, glinting in the bright lights of the arena. Louis wanted to sob but held himself together, breathing out slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from his love. Jesy leaned in and nudged Harry slightly, and he turned, startled as he nodded and they started singing again, Harry taking slow steps towards Louis. Louis was sure there must be screams now, but he couldn’t hear a thing.

_ Why can't you hold me in the street? _ __  
_ Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? _ __  
_ I wish that it could be like that _ __  
_ Why can't we be like that? _ __  
_ 'Cause I'm yours _ __  
__  
Louis could feel Simon’s eyes burning into him from where he was sat next to him, and he swallowed, slowly getting to his feet. He could see girls and women on the floor by the stage jumping up and down, screaming and crying, unable to believe what was really happening in front of their eyes. Louis couldn’t believe it either, if he was being completely honest. This was something he’d only dreamed of in his wildest fantasies, and it seemed surreal that it was really happening. Leigh-Anne’s voice accompanied Harry’s movements and Louis walked out from behind the judges tables, shakily heading towards his man, the love of his life, his everything. A small smile crossed Harry’s lips at that, and they kept walking, gravitating towards each other as they always did, like two magnets drawn to each other. They didn't even realise they were doing it half of the time, but their movements had never been as deliberate as they were right now.

_ Why can't I say that I'm in love? _

Louis walked along one of the aisles leading up to the stage as Harry paused, the bouquet at his side as Louis approached him, both of them grinning, unable to hold back by now. Louis stopped, and despite the loud music ringing out, the screams of the audience, he could hear nothing except the beating of his own heart.

_ I wanna shout it from the rooftops _

Harry’s hand held out the bouquet and Louis bit his bottom lip gently, taking it from his boyfriend, hoping his eyes said the thank you that he couldn’t quite manage to get out. He knew the cameras were watching them, and he could see the girls stood there singing to them now, holding hands, completely and utterly part of this moment. He knew Harry had talked them into this, and he’d never been more grateful for anything. It was everything he’d ever dared to dream, and everything he hadn’t, all at the same time. __  
__  
_ I wish that it could be like that _ __  
__  
Louis held his hand out and Harry slipped his own inside, an action they’d done so many times it was almost like a reflex. But it felt different now. This meant something. The world was watching, the world was judging them but Louis didn't care. His hand was where it belonged, wrapped around Harry’s, holding him close. Louis tugged gently and Harry came easily as always, his feet stopping either side of Louis’, shining green eyes looking down into his own. __  
__  
_ Why can't we be like that? _ __  
__  
“Is this okay?”

Louis could barely hear him over the vocals but he quickly nodded, dispelling any and all of Harry’s fears, suddenly realising what was coming. They moved together as one, not needing to speak as they shifted towards each other, finally meeting in the middle as Perrie belted her out her final note. __  
_  
_ _ 'Cause I'm yours_

As she hit her crescendo, Louis’ lips met Harry’s, and a surge of electricity ran down his spine as he realised this was it. They were free. There was no hiding, not anymore. Harry’s hand came up to cup his cheek, as it always did when they kissed like this. It was no more than a press of lips, but it was everything. It didn't need to be anything more than exactly what it was. It was all he’d ever wanted. He was Harry’s, and Harry was his, and now the world knew for sure. No more rumours, no more closets, no more hurting. It was done, and the relief pulsated through his body as they pulled away to a cacophony of screams and tears.

He carefully reached up and wiped a tear away from Harry’s cheek, unable to stop himself pressing a quick kiss to his lips again at the same time. Harry’s hand was shaking again as it came down, lacing his fingers with Louis', and Louis felt full of pride, that Harry had been brave enough to do this, to finally be themselves.

They were free.

_ Why can't we be like that _ _  
_ _ Wish we could be like that… _

“We don’t have to wish anymore, Lou,” Harry whispered, just for Louis to hear. “I love you. I’ve always loved you.”

“I love you, too,” Louis whispered back, clasping Harry’s hand tightly as they pressed their foreheads together, lost in their own little world for a moment. “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“I’ve never been so scared. But I’ve never wanted anything more. I’d do anything for us, Lou.”

“You were scared but you did it anyway. We’re free, love. Ready for this?”

Harry just nodded and they parted, grinning excitedly at each other as they turned to face the audience, catching the girls’ eyes as they did so, loving how they were hugging and crying too, clearly emotional with what had happening in front of them. Louis mouthed words of thanks at them before he turned to back to the audience again, his eyes raking around eagerly, watching as people hugged, snapped photos and celebrated in their love. It was the most special moment of his life, and more than anything, he wished his mum had been here to see it, to finally see them come out and tell the world what they meant to each other after years of hurt, heartbreak and hiding.

“This is madness,” Harry whispered as the arena was lit up, showing off the thousands of screaming fans, all of them supporting and loving Harry and Louis simply for being in love. They didn't let go of each other’s hands, unable to take in what was happening, the support they had, how Robbie and Ayda were applauding, Ayda’s mascara streaking a black line down her cheek. It was everything Louis had ever wanted and his Harry had made it happen. Finally. He had everything he’d ever wanted. “Complete madness…”

“No, my love,” Louis replied, turning to his fiancé, the widest of smiles on his face. “This is freedom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that... was one of those I just had to get out!
> 
> [Rebloggable Tumblr fic post ](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/182277447481/i-dont-wanna-hide-us-away-by-lovelarry10-words)if you want to share, or please [retweet the fic tweet](https://twitter.com/oneolddirection/status/1088539615466799105)! Thank you. x


End file.
